Dark Wolf
by Animefan1900
Summary: Bladebreakers have finished the tournament and spending time at the dojo when Mariah comes to ask them to visit China. What happens when not just Bladebreakers but also White Tigers learn about the dark secret two clans are fighting to control in China? Raited T for now.
1. New plans, Arrival And New People

_Hello again! It's been forever since I have been here. I will have the same problem with stories. I only starting the new one. I will update all of them and complete them. Remember to tell me your thoughst about them. :)_

 _Note: I don't own beyblade anime characters but those few I made up :P_

 _Let's start :DD_

* * *

Chapter 1: New plans, Arrival And New People

* * *

-With Bladebreakers at the Japan-

'This is so boring,' Tyson stretched.

'What's wrong now Tyson?' Kenny asked behind his loyal computer.

'I'm so bored,' Tyson sighed.

'We heard that already. So can you quiet down? I can't concentrate and besides, I don't think you should complain when Kai doesn't tell you to train anyway,' Kenny stated.

'Shut your mouth Tyson. It's irritating,' Kai hissed while sitting next to the wall with his eyes closed.

'Well, sorry for talking,' Tyson replied and walked next to Kenny ignoring Kai's presences.

'By the way, what are you even doing?' Tyson scratched his head as he stared at the computer's screen. There were some weird calculations nobody except Kenny could understand.

'Something mathematic like always,' Max laughed.

'Hey! I like math,' Kenny blurted. That's when the dojo's door opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

'Ray hey, please, tell me you have something that we can do,' Tyson whimpered as he ran up to Ray.

'Maybe. Guess who I found,' Ray pointed behind him. Everyone gazed behind their team-mate and saw pink hair.

'Hey! Long time no see!' Mariah smiled. Everyone except Kai jumped up and ran with wide smiles on their faces to Mariah.

'What are you doing here in Japan? We thought you were with Lee and others in your village in the middle of nowhere,' Kenny asked.

'I came here to ask you something,' Mariah giggled.

'You could have just called you know,' Ray stated. Mariah poked him on the side.

'Where's the fun in that? Anyway, I came to ask all of you to visit us in our home town in China and have fun together. That means you too Kai', Mariah put her hands together prayerfully.

They gazed at Mariah and then at each other perplexed when Ray decided to speak.

'It's fine for me. Besides, I like to see them again. How about you guys?' Ray turned his eyes towards others.

'I'm okay with that. We don't have anything better to do,' Max agreed easily.

'Me too!' Tyson yelled excited. Then they turned to Kai who had still his eyes closed. He opened his eyes when he felt others staring at him.

'Forget it,' Kai said coldly hoping that they would leave it that, but his hopes weren't answered as Tyson appeared right in front of his face.

'Get off my face idiot,' Kai growled.

'Not before you say yes and come with us to China. Also, I'm NOT an idiot,' Tyson said grinning. Kai gritted his teeth and tried to control himself from punching Tyson to face.

'Alright. Now get lost!' Kai shouted. Tyson shot up victoriously.

'That's decided then. You shall come with me,' Mariah spoke like Gandalf.

'Why does that sound so familiar?' Tyson wondered.

'Are you fucking kidding me? It sounds familiar to you because of 'You shall not pass' reference,' Max was shocked.

'Oh right, sorry' Tyson apologized.

'Oh god Tyson. You are impossible sometimes,' Kenny sighed. With that Mariah began to walk to the front door.

'The plain leaves two hours from now. See you at the airport,' Mariah told them as she stepped out of the door.

'I'm so excited about this!' Tyson jumped up and down.

'You are always excited,' Ray pointed out.

* * *

-After An Hour At The Dojo-

'Are you guys ready?' Tyson yelled from the door.

'Hold your horses Tyson. We are not hurry. Unless Kenny decides to slow down,' Ray laughed.

'I can hear you, you know. Let's go,' Kenny carried his bag and left outside. Others grabbed their bags and followed him quickly as Kai was already at the bus. After they placed their bags in the trunk they sat inside with happy expressions. With a few minutes bus left the dojo. It didn't take them long to arrive at the airport. Before anyone else could blink Tyson was already running to the doors.

'TYSON! Don't forget your bag!' Max yelled fast.

'Oh yeah. I forgot,' Tyson came back running.

'I don't get it. We have already been once in China, but you weren't this excited back then,' Ray recalled.

'That was when we had the tournament and had to look for Kai from streets. Now it's just relaxing vacation,' Tyson cleared out.

'You would say that,' Ray thought out loud as Kenny patted him to shoulder.

'Did you tell Mr. Dickenson about this?'

'Don't worry Kenny. He knows and he actually said same thing as Tyson. We should have fun and not think about upcoming tournaments,' Ray stated.

' _Sigh, morons,'_ Kai growled quietly and walked past Tyson to the terminal.

'What's his problem?' Tyson hissed. Others only shrugged their shoulders and followed Kai inside. Inside Kenny checked their plane tickets just in time before the call was heard.

' **Flight 135 to China! Flight 135 to China! All passengers, attention! Flight 135 is departing! All passengers are asked to get on!'**

'Hey! It's about to leave Kenny! What's the hold up?' Tyson yelled as they began to run to gate.

'Don't blame me! Let's go already!' Kenny dashed towards them. With a blink of an eye plane lifted off the ground flying towards big country. Tyson was already yawning when Mariah pushed fruits in front of him.

'Why don't you eat these and try to stay awake? Flight only lasts couple of hours,' she smiled.

'Okay, okay. I try. But I won't promise anything,' Tyson grabbed the fruits Mariah was holding. Still, like always Tyson fell asleep almost right away. Everyone were laughing and having small talks as Kai sat way ahead of them.

' _This is so stupid. Why did I agree to this?'_ Kai thought frowning. Since they were in Japan the flight shouldn't take more than couple of hours.

* * *

-At China-

In the small village other White Tiger members were preparing welcoming party. It had been a long time since Ray was last time at home and the first time to other Bladebreakers.

'Gary!' Lee shouted and grabbed Gary by his shirt dragging him away from food table.

'You can't eat yet,' Lee ordered.

'Only a couple bites, please?' Gary begged.

'No way. We have to be polite. Besides, after they come you can eat all you are able to,' Lee spoke.

'I can't wait,' Gary was drooling when Lee poked him into the chaw.

'Close your mouth. That's disgusting,' Lee laughed.

'I promise I will try,' Gary stated firmly.

* * *

-After Couple Of Hours At China's Airport-

Airport's big doors opened and a way too many people came out.

'Follow me. We can't get to the village with 'normal' cap,' Mariah waved her hand to stop black and old car.

'Oh right. It's middle of… somewhere,' Tyson scratched his neck. After two minutes one just big enough car stopped and gave the ride.

'Is this going to take long?' Kenny asked.

'A little while, so just relax,' Mariah sat down and began to meditate. Ray started to do the same. In one hour surroundings began to change way different. Everything was turning dark.

'Get ready. We are almost there,' Mariah grabbed her backbag as they entered to light.

'This is amazing,' Tyson had his mouth open as did the others, expect Kai who hadn't talk over three hours at least. Car stopped and faster than light everyone were off. Following Mariah they walked through thick forest to big mountain.

'Be careful in here. You don't want to fall down,' Mariah warned. Max peeked over the edge.

'That's really deep,' Max said whistling.

'What's in there anyway, Ray?' Kenny asked.

'Nothing really. Just trees and pushes,' Ray replied. As they continued their journey everything changed again. It looked more like a village. In minutes there were cheering.

'Ray!'

'Welcome back!'

Ray had wide smile on his face when Lee arrived with Kevin and Gary.

'Took you long enough,' Lee mocked but nobody took it literally.

'Let's go quickly until Gary loses it,' Kevin jumped around them. In minutes everyone was inside the huge house, like Tyson's dojo but bigger.

'To your arrival we made food since we know how much some of us eat,' Kevin pointed out.

'You are referring to Tyson and Gary, aren't you?' Kenny whispered next to Kevin's ear and received a nod in answer. Both of the teams had the same problem but it didn't matter. This was going to be fun. Before anyone could react Tyson and Gary were attacking at the food, Kevin talking with Kenny, more like annoying and Mariah was dancing with Ray. Kai watched their movements only couple of minutes before growling.

' _Idiot,'_ Kai thought as he left outside without anyone noticing. Even though he admitted that they were his friends, he still didn't stand them. They were, especially Tyson, were taking everything way too easily. To get away from the village he began to walk the same way they came from. As he left short man appeared around the corner.

' _Isn't that Ray's friend?'_ Master Tao wondered but shrugged it off since he had stuff to do. There were new bladers in the village to meet and help.

'Come back here Kevin!' boy's voice yelled. Master smiled lightly. Kevin was doing his usual thing again.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai walked slowly along the mountain paths. What was wrong with them? Tyson ate all the time as Kenny was doing his nerd things again as Kevin was just irritating. Kai sighed and continued walking without really paying attention to his surroundings. He felt Dranzer's warm in his trousers pockets when suddenly it changed. Kai noticed it immediately and took Dranzer into his hand.

'What's wrong now?' Kai said quietly when he heard something behind him. Kai turned around to see what or who it was and saw a guy around his age, probably. He couldn't tell because of the black hood over boy's head covering his features.

'Who are you?' Kai asked keeping his cool, but never got an answer. Instead, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kai.

'What?' Kai shouted as boy grabbed his neck pushing him towards the edge. Kai grabbed the hands trying to rip them off but boy successfully pushed him to the edge.

'What are you doing? Let go bastard!' Kai had trouble breathing. Suddenly guy kicked his stomach and oxygen left Kai's lungs. As Kai tried to take a breath he felt boy's hand in his pocket reaching to his blade.

' _Don't even try,'_ Kai thought gritting his teeth. Only way to prevent his blade being stolen he had to dash backwards, into the deep canyon. Just before fingers were able to touch his precious blade, Kai pushed the attacker hard and at the same time stepped backwards. This time Kai got free, but he was facing fall of hundreds of meters. Guy with black clothes figure went father way within ten minutes as Kai clenched his fists. It felt like forever before Kai saw glimpse of trees under him before everything went black.

* * *

-At White Tigers dojo-

'Heheheee!' everyone was laughing at Kenny who was still trying to run after Kevin.

'Give my laptop back! You hear me!' Kenny shouted.

'You have to catch me first, chief!' Kevin replied. Others were holding their stomachs when Ray felt something weird all of sudden. He glanced towards the big mountains without a word.

'Did something happen?' Mariah asked.

'I don't know, but I feel something's wrong,' he turned to Mariah with worried expression.

'I can only ask one thing. Where did Kai go and when?' Max asked. Kevin and Kenny stopped running as they looked around. Bladebreakers' captain was nowhere to be seen.

'Not again. Why can't he just relax sometime?' Tyson put his plate to the dish, finally.

'Come on Tyson. You know how Kai does his things. He's a loner,' Kenny was holding his laptop in his arms far away from Kevin.

'I think I go outside,' Ray stood up.

'You are going to try finding him, don't you?' Tyson stated.

'I could use for a walk anyway. We have sat around long enough,' Ray smiled jogging out.

'If Kai wants to be alone, leave him alone,' Tyson laid down trying to take a nap.

'Admit it. You are curious where Kai is,' Lee smirked. Tyson didn't answer. He knew Ray had something called sixth instinct and if Ray felt that Kai was in trouble, he was usually right.

'I'm going too,' Tyson shot up running to Ray.

'What gives?' Gary asked with tens of apples in his hands.

'Still hungry?' Mariah questioned. Gary only nodded and took another bite.

* * *

-In The Canyon-

'Hey! What are we doing here?' Tina asked. She was walking behind her older twin brother.

'Didn't you see something fall down from the mountain?' Jone asked.

'Not really. It was probably some animal like last time,' as she answered Jone stopped with worried face.

'If you count human as an animal, then you are right,' he remarked.

'What do you… oh shit,' Tina stared at the tall boy with grey and blue hair. Jone stepped closer the teenager and placed his finger on his neck.

'He has a pulse. Let's take him to the village,' Jone sighed relieved.

'Are you sure that's good idea? Chief might not like it since we never had any visitors for… how many years? Hundred?' Tina questioned.

'Do you want him to die?' he pointed out as he picked boy up and put him over his shoulder.

'That looks comfortable,' Tina smirked.

'Shut your mouth,' Jone hissed. He couldn't stand Tina's attitude sometimes.

'Take it easy brother,' Tina apologized.

* * *

-With Ray And Tyson-

'We have walked forever. Do you even know where to look?' Tyson asked.

'Not really, but something tells me that Kai had walked to the mountain. It's the only quiet place here at the moment,' Ray pointed at the mountain.

'Are we going to walk there?'

'What do you suggest?' Ray shrugged his shoulders. Before Tyson could reply rest of the group arrived.

'You should try asking around next time but you are right Ray. Kai walked to the mountain,' Mariah replied.

'How do you know that?' Tyson frowned.

'She asked Master Tao. He's their… kind of boss or guy who help everyone around and does other stuff like medicine,' Kenny explained. Tyson nodded as they run towards the mountain. They didn't saw Master Tao watching them.

* * *

-With Kai-

Blackness and dizziness were starting to leave Kai's mind as he opened his eyes staring at the ceiling.

' _What is this?'_ he thought as he sat up but immediately regretted it. Pain shot threw his leg and back.

'I wouldn't move if I were you,' girly voice said. Kai turned his gaze and saw girl with black hair and yellow eyes at the door. She looked like Ray.

'Who are you?' Kai asked.

* * *

 _Well here it is. Another idea I got while watching Beyblade again. **Review and favourite and follow** their another journey with me. Story called **Slave** might get update on already released chapters unless I can come up the idea to the next chapter. See ya XD_


	2. Clues, Story And Attack

_Here is another chapter. I wanted to write more to this chapter but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Clues, Story And Attack

-With Kai-

Kai continued staring at the strange girl who was standing at the door.

'Your leg is broken very badly and might not heal properly,' girl walked closer to him.

'Why don't you tell me who you are?' Kai glared. Still girl only closed her eyes with wide smile.

'Don't worry about that. Just rest and take it easy. I will go tell the doctor that you have awakened. She will check you,' girl smiled and closed the door behind her as she left. Kai didn't move for a moment. He wasn't going to stay here, but good luck with getting up. His leg hurt like hell. With slow movements he was able to stand up and walk to the door but there he got a surprise. The door was fricking locked.

' _What the heck?'_ Kai thought angrily as he let go of the door knob. Kai placed his hands next to his pockets when his eyes widened. His beyblade wasn't in his pocket! That's when Kai heard that someone was behind the door. With easy movement tall woman appeared with happy expression.

'Sit down so I can take a look at your leg,' she said closing the door. Kai saw immediately how woman locked the door behind her.

'Is something on your mind?' she asked. Kai couldn't believe it. Woman acted like she hadn't done anything.

'Did a cat cut your tongue?' she asked with weird smile.

'You wish. Where's my blade?' Kai hissed.

'Glad you can still talk and hear. Sit down. I bet your leg feels like it's in fire,' with fast move she pushed Kai back onto the bed. Kai gritted his teeth. Before he could protest woman grabbed his leg pulling his trousers up little bit to see his ankle.

'There is going to be problem with the healing process. As long as you won't move too much it will heal somehow,' woman stood up after she had bandaged Kai's leg. She turned to the door and unlocked it.

'Where is my beyblade? Do you hear me?' Kai yelled just before woman left him alone again. And yet again she locked the door.

' _I have to find the way out of here and find Dranzer,'_ Kai sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

-With Tyson And Ray-

Ray was walking with steady steps while Tyson was dragging himself behind Ray.

'Please Ray. Let's take a break. I can't walk anymore,' Tyson dropped to his knees.

'We are almost on the top but don't let me stop you from resting. You can stay here if you want to be alone,' Ray continued walking. Tyson gazed Ray's back and stood up. In minutes they were at the top watching miles of land.

'What now? Kai came here. At least they said so,' Tyson wondered. Ray walked to the edge glanced down. They walked a few meters forward until Ray kneeled down.

'Did you find something?' Tyson asked.

'Look. There are two sets of footprints. These are backing away and looks like fell down,' Ray pointed marks with his fingers.

'Down there? No way, whoever fell down would survive it. Well, whatever,' Tyson astonished.

'Are you sure about that?' Ray asked with quiet voice. Tyson turned back to Ray and saw him pointing down. Tyson watched down and was shocked.

'That's Kai's launcher!' Tyson yelled.

'It looks like Kai was the one who fell down.'

'No way! Kai could have only dropped it!'

'Whatever the reason is we have to go back and tell Master Tao and others. There has to a way to get down,' Ray said and began to drop down.

'What are you doing?' Tyson grabbed Ray's hand.

'I'm going to get Kai's launcher. We can't leave it there. It's near enough to get,' Ray moved really slowly and was able to grab the blue launcher and climb up.

'Let's go already!' Tyson shouted running back down.

* * *

-At The Canyon Village-

At the head dojo guards walked to in front of village's chief.

'Sir! Stranger has awoken,' first guard informed. Chief opened his moved his gaze from object in his hands. In his big hand lay blue beyblade.

'Blindfold him and tie his hands and bring him here,' chief ordered.

'Is tying him up really necessary?' second guard with quiet voice.

'Yes. He can't see where he is or see who is talking to him. Only Doctor Hong and Tina had shown their faces to him. Now go!' chief growled as guards left quickly.

'Why did you really ask them to bind him?' tall boy with black hair arrived.

Chief turned his head again, 'Jone, you are sharp as ever. What I said before is true, but the real reason is that I want to keep every bit-beast holder in leash.'

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai sat on the bed head on his hands. He had tried opening the door again as well the window but no luck. He was stuck there. Just as he sighed two men opened the door.

'What do you want?' Kai stared at them with angry expression. Without a word one of them walked with heavy steps grabbing Kai's hands.

'Let go!' Kai yelled as he tried to yank his hands free.

'Stop struggling. We won't hurt you. We have our orders to bring you to meet our leader,' guard said with strict voice. Kai growled as his hand were pulled behind his back and tied tightly with rope.

'It's too tight. Stop it,' Kai grunted.

'Keep your mouth shut,' guard hissed and tied thick black cloth around Kai's eyes.

'What are you doing?!' Kai shouted. Like before he got no answer. Instead guard apparently grabbed his hands pulling him up. Kai hissed as he was pushed forward hardly. Kai had to jump on his other leg to go forward. In few minutes they arrived to Leader's house but since Kai didn't see anything he was unaware where he was going. As they stopped Kai was panting. Both legs hurt like hell.

'Sir, we brought him to you,' guard behind Kai spoke suddenly and they stopped. Kai leaned on his good leg while holding broken one up. Kai could sense eyes watching him and he was right. He heard steps coming towards him.

'What do you want from me?' Kai growled.

'Don't get so worked up. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want you to tell me how you ended up in the forest unconscious with broken leg,' man voice spoke.

'If that's the case why did you tie me up?' Kai hissed still trying to get out of guards hold.

'I guess I can tell you. I don't want people who don't live in the canyon to know about this place or our faces, which causes a small problem since you have seen already couple faces,' man said.

'That girl and the doctor, right? What's the point hiding your face?' Kai clenched his fists.

'I already answered. Less is more. Now, why don't you answer my question? How did you end up in here?' Leader asked.

'How should I know? I was walking at the mountain when some freak appeared and wanted to steal my blade. And that's that. I fell down to get away from that freak,' Kai tried to control his anger.

'Apparently you didn't see attackers face,' Leader chuckled.

'Why are you laughing?' Kai tried to dash forward but guards tightened their grips.

'Why are you struggling? You can't even see anything,' Leader asked.

'Let me go!' Kai squirmed in guards hands.

'Just relax. Take him to the dungeon and shackle him to the wall and ask Doctor to check his leg again,' chief stated. Guards began to drag Kai away with struggle.

'Stop it! You hear me! Let me go!' Kai yelled.

'Make sure to feed him. Don't want him to starve to death,' Leader said sitting down. As guards left boy with brown hair arrived with information.

'Is there something new?' Leader asked.

'Sir. I got information about the Wolf Clan. Shortly, there is going to be a bloodbath if we don't prepare ourselves, in fifteen minutes,' boy warned with serious expression.

* * *

-At The White Tiger Village-

'Do you see them Kevin?' Max yelled to short green haired boy who was standing on the roof.

'Yeah! They are running towards you!' Kevin answered. Lee and others were standing with Kenny and Max watching Ray and Tyson running.

'Did you find Kai?' Kenny asked.

'No, but we found his launcher. It was over the edge,' Ray explained.

'Oh my god! Did he fell?' Mariah asked concerned.

'Probably. We have to find a way to get down to the canyon and hope that Kai… you know… isn't dead,' Ray whispered. Suddenly Tyson grabbed Ray by his arm.

'Kai isn't dead! Don't even think about it!' Tyson yelled when Master Tao appeared.

'I'm sorry to say this but I won't allow you to go there,' Master Tao said.

'What are you saying? We have to find Kai,' Max stepped next to Tyson and Ray. White Tigers and Kenny were at their side.

'It's just a canyon. We can find Kai easily. With that kind of fall he cannot move,' Lee secured.

Master Tao sighed, 'I'm sorry but that's not entirely true. I have to tell you something that I wished I wouldn't have to. Come inside.' They followed small man inside with concerned eyes.

* * *

-Inside At The Dojo-

White Tigers and rest of the Bladebreakers sat down on the floor in front of Master Tao who was drinking tea.

'Master, what was it you wanted to tell us?' Ray spoke first. Suddenly Gary stood up.

'What is it?' Kevin asked.

'Master. Is this about the clans?' Gary sat back down while speaking.

'What Clans?' others asked.

'I once mentioned Gary about the hidden history. Our dojo's and other secret places aren't originals,' Master Tao started.

'What do mean by that?!' Lee interrupted. Mariah poked him to the side.

'Thousands of years ago Clan called White Tiger was born but at the same time another Clan was born as well. It was called back then and now Wolf Clan. Different ideals and believes caused these to fight many decades. Finally, the war was over but it left very big impact to the next generation. Many members left the canyon and climbed up to here where we are now. Basically, the present White Tiger Clan above the canyon was born about hundred years ago,' Master Tao spoke.

Everyone had their mouths open but Lee and others with Ray were shocked.

'You said 'above the canyon'. Are you saying that those ancient Clans still exists?' Lee asked.

Master Tao nodded, 'Yes and you might already guessed, those Clans don't come along very well. And it's rumored that they are still fighting which is the reason why I won't let you go there. To add up, they don't want outsiders to go there. In other words, they despise our side of the White Tiger Clan.'

'Because you wanted to live outside of the canyon?' Kenny questioned.

'Right and what comes to your friend Kai, he might either be dead or captured by one of them and put to dungeon. I'm sorry, there is nothing I or you can do,' Master Tao apologized.

Teams walked outside with sad faces. Tyson sat down on the ground.

'I can't believe it. That is so big,' Kevin muttered. Tyson bolted up with angry face.

'I'm going to say this once. If Tao thinks that I'm going to leave Kai, he's mistaking. You won't stop me,' Tyson ran towards the mountain path. Nobody said anything as they all followed Tyson.

* * *

-With Kai-

It hadn't been long when guards had chained Kai to the wall by his hands which were also behind his back tied together. He couldn't move anywhere or see anything. Blindfold was still over his eyes tightly. To things to get worse guard had forced food down at Kai's throat. Suddenly he could hear explosion. Kai had to lean against to the wall not to fall down.

' _Move it!'_

' _It's the Wolf Clan! Kill them!'_

' _Stop them from advancing!'_

Kai could hear all kinds of shouting. Wolf Clan? What was it? Many questions were on his mind when he heard the cell door open.

'Who's there?' Kai asked as he heard food steps approaching.

'Do you hear me?' Kai continued when sticky tape was placed over his mouth.

'Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut. Is. That. Clear?' voice grunted. Kai gulped as he felt chains fall off to be replaced with tape.

'Get up,' voice ordered as Kai was pulled up. That's when he felt something sharp next his neck. Person began to push and drag Kai out which was hard because of the broken leg like always. Person growled and stopped Kai to his drags. Before Kai could do anything person grabbed Kai in front and placed him over his shoulder. In minutes they were out.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Kai thought desperately.

* * *

-With The Leader-

'Sir!' guards ran suddenly with hard breathes inside.

'Come down and tell me what's going on.'

'They bombed the storage but it was only bluff. While our forces were fighting against people there someone broke into the dungeon and perpetrator took the prisoner with blue shark tattoos on his cheeks,' guard explained.

Leader wondered, 'It looks like they are interested in him.' Leader shoved his hand to left.

'Stop him and make sure to get the boy back. If they want him they can't have him. Until we figure out why,' Leader ordered.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Thank you from the review :)  
_

 _Don't forget to review and until next time :D_


	3. Fight, Return And Target

_I wanted to wrtie more to this but my brain wasn't working XD Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight, Return And Target

-At The Canyon-

Kai twisted his hands as he felt being carried somewhere. He knew they were outside since gun shots could be heard around them. Person who carried him abruptly stopped.

'Hold it right there! Drop him and put your hands up!' voice yelled. Kai recognized it as one of the guards.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Kai thought but somewhere he knew that being taken by this bastard would be much worse than other ones. Taking a deep breath Kai kicked the person hard. Immediately he was dropped on the ground. Kai grunted from the impact. He could hear fighting right next to him. Quickly moving Kai sat up and tried to get on his feet. Hissing Kai stood up and schlepped away slowly when someone pushed him back on the ground.

'Where do you think you are going boy?' laughing voice mocked. Kai squirmed but hand pushed him on the ground.

'I got him! Let's go!' boy yelled on top of him.

' _What?! They are after me!'_ Kai began to panic.

'No, you don't!' familiar girl's voice yelled. Pressure left from Kai's back but he felt a strong wind.

'To protect my family I shall call my beast!' girl yelled. Kai felt wind lifting him up until hands grabbed him yet again. It was getting really old.

'Retreat!' was yelled and wind calmed down. Dropping to his knees Kai felt his body tremble.

'I will take the tape off. Sorry,' girl apologized before ripping the tape of.

'What the fuck is going on?!' Kai shouted.

'Take it easy. Our enemies attacked, again and apparently they want you. Get him back to the dungeon,' girl said as guard took Kai and took him back. Kai gritted his teeth. That doctor said something about his leg not healing very well. And here he was walking yet again.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

Tyson had to stop running as he was out of breath. It gave others a chance to catch up with him.

'Tyson!' Ray ran next to him. Tyson could see others as well.

'Don't try to stop me!' Tyson said as Master Tao appeared in front of him.

'Aah!' Tyson fell on his ass. White Tigers and others got shocked as well.

'I'm really sorry about this Tyson but I can't let you go there. First of all, you can't climb down or anything and secondly, you won't be able to come back with your friend if he's too hurt,' Master Tao said sympathetically.

'If you told us the truth, I just can't leave Kai there. Isn't there any way to help him?' Tyson asked.

'I would have told you if there was,' Master Tao said, 'And it looks like there is a fight again between the clans.'

Everyone hazed at the jungle and saw smoke.

'Kai…' Tyson said out loud.

* * *

-With Tina-

After the fight people were fixing houses and everything.

'Hey Tina!' Jone yelled. Tina kept her eyes forward.

'You are thinking about that boy, aren't you?' Jone asked.

'Yeah. If you glance up, you can see his friends,' Tina pointed out.

'You are right. That's sad, right?' Jone rubbed his neck. 'He's a mess by the way. Including his leg he had cuts and bruises,' Jone continued.

'What are you kids thinking?' Chief asked happily. Tina and Jone turned around.

'I was thinking that we should let that boy go. He isn't safe here because of the Wolf Clan and we can't really fix his leg,' Tina began.

'Jone pointed at boy's friends, 'And he would better be with his friends. It looks like some of them belong to that so called White Tiger Clan up there.' Chief gazed up and his happy expression changed. He despised the ones who wanted to leave their holy land.

'Sir?' Tina asked.

'Fine. Give his blade back and do it,' Chief finally said. Tina and Jone nodded and left immediately.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai's hands had gone numb when he heard cell door opening again.

'What now?' Kai growled.

'Be happy I was able to talk with Chief. We are going to return you to your friends. They are standing near the cliff.

'I thought you didn't want to do that,' Kai questioned.

'Don't worry. At this point your friends know about this place thanks to that old man. Master Tao, isn't it?' girl said. Kai was pushed on his feet and picked up. Kai didn't argue. He was getting tired anyway. In ten minutes they arrived right under Tyson and others. Girl and his company pushed Kai against the tree.

'There you go. Try to stay out of here. Oh, and here is your blade,' girl said, put blade in Kai's pocket before walking away. Kai sighed and sat down. He could feel Dranzer's warm again.

'Can you tell others I'm here?' Kai spoke quietly.

-With Tyson And Others-

'Hm?' Tyson took Dragoon out.

'What is it Tyson?' Max asked.

'Dragoon says that Kai is right under us. Sitting next to tree,' Tyson said before kneeling down. His eyes narrowed but he couldn't see anything but trees.

'Can't you Ray do that ninja thing and go down?' Tyson asked. Ray moved his eyes to Master Tao who sighing nodded. Ray jumped down. In matter of minutes Ray's eyes widened. It was true! Kai was sitting down but he had blindfold and hands behind his back.

'Kai!' Ray yelled as he arrived on the ground.

'Ray?' Kai whispered.

'It's okay. I'm here,' Ray said as he took the blindfold of. Kai closed his eyes tightly. After releasing Kai's hands Ray took Kai on his back.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked.

'I can see you can't walk. So, hold on tight and I will climb up,' Ray said climbing up. It took over fifteen minutes Ray to arrive high enough that others could help them. They pulled them up.

'Kai! I knew you were okay. Kind of,' Tyson said.

'Yeah right,' Kai grunted as he grabbed his leg. It hurt so much.

'We need to get that leg checked right now,' Mariah said running downhill.

'You look awful,' Tyson noted again.

'What did you except?' Kai asked growling.

'Okay, okay. There is no need to get angry. Let's go now. And we know it Kai but you can't walk,' Tyson said grabbing Kai's hands as Ray did before. Walking down Kai watched the canyon.

' _What the hell happened there and why they let me go?'_ Kai thought as they arrived to doctor. Tyson put Kai down as doctor bend down to look at Kai's leg.

'What happened?' doctor asked.

'Kai fell off the cliff hundreds of meters,' Ray replied. Doctor looked shocked.

'You are lucky to be alive but we might need to break your leg again to fix it,' doctor said sadly.

'Why?' Tyson asked.

'As you can see it has healed really badly,' doctor started.

'Just do it,' Kai sighed. Others eyes widened.

'Kai…' Tyson began as doctor stood up.

'That's decided then. Get ready,' doctor said taking some kind of tool and without counting down or anything snapped Kai's leg.

'Fuck! Aah!' Kai yelled gripping on the bed.

'It's done. You can't walk on this at all. I will give you crutches,' doctor said. Ray could see how Kai's eyes narrowed annoyingly. Kai wasn't going to like them at all.

'At least it's not wheelchair,' Max giggled after seeing Kai's expression.

'Shut up,' Kai hissed. Tyson and others laughed happily. White Tigers did as well.

* * *

-Two Hours Later-

'Wolf clan?' Kai said. Ray had informed him about everything Master Tao had told them.

'So… Those guys who tied me up were…' Kai mixed his coffee.

'Ancient White Tiger clan if you heard someone shout that Wolf clan was coming,' Lee continued Kai's sentence.

'It looks like they have a war still going,' Tyson filled his mouth with food.

'That's what Tao said Tyson unless you weren't listening,' Kevin sighed.

'I know that!' Tyson spat.

'Tyson! Food flew out of your mouth!' Kevin swiped his face. Others laughed and had their attention at the two boys. Kai kept his eyes on his cup.

' _So that's who they are and what they did. But… Who was that guy who tried to steal Dranzer?'_ Kai thought.

'Why not just speak it up Kai?' Ray sighed. Kai turned to others as everyone's eyes were at him.

'There is nothing to tell,' Kai closed his eyes.

'Come on Kai. We know that won't work on us anymore. You are hiding something,' Ray protested.

'I don't have to tell you anything,' Kai went to stand up but Tyson ran in front of him.

'We want to help and you won't get far this time. Please,' Tyson begged. Kai narrowed his yes. Sighing he sat back down.

'You told me you saw the smoke. They fought against Wolf clan and apparently they were after me or something,' Kai finally said.

'Are you serious?!' Tyson yelled.

'You were going to hide that from us?!' Kenny also yelled.

'It's nothing. They told me to stay away,' Kai stood up and took crutches, 'So, I stay away and that's it.'

'Sounds to me that you are some kind of target to Wolf clan. I suggested that you stay with us until your leg is okay at least,' Ray said carefully. Kai growled and left others inside as he walked out and sat on the rock.

' _A target, right. Why things can't be normal? Just for once,'_ Kai closed his eyes and leaned his chin on his hand. Listening to the outside world Kai heard birds and leaves moving in the wind. Kai didn't see a figure behind the tree with rifle pointing at his back.

* * *

 _There. Remember to review and other stuff :D_


	4. Chapter 4

For you readers who are waiting for a new chapter,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but this is my plan. I'm planning finishing World Of Grey, Conflict In Royal (Can't write that word XD) Family and War Of Holy Beasts stories first since they are frsh in my mind.

Then I will concentrate on next ones, like Secret Land, Escape From DarkPastand (needs little rewrite) and so on. So sorry about this buu hold on a little bit longer ;)

This note will be replaced when chapter is coming. See ya then


End file.
